The Batman
by Batmanfan123
Summary: A story about batman


**Authors Notes: Hi guys welcome to a new story. It is my interpretation on Batman and his relationship with different characters. Hope you enjoy**.

Ivy (imagine BTAS) sat on the roof of a apartment complex in Gotham city. Her legs dangled off the edge. "Hello, Ivy" batman said from behind. "Hi Bruce" she replied. Ivy knew Bruce was Batman because he helped her and Harley Quinn reform into superheriones. "I've got one Meat feast pizza with BBQ sauce and no vegetables. And a chicken and pasta for myself" he said handing her the pizza. Bruce sat on the roof, out of sight so he could take his mask off. Ivy turned around so her back was facing the street. "So where's Harley?" Bruce asked. "Probably taking money from the person she stopped from being robbed" Ivy said. Bruce chuckled. Ivy smiled. "Yeah your probably right" Bruce said still chuckling. "How's Diana" she asked. "What do you mean" he replied. "Oh its obvious you like her. Just by that weekend she stayed in Gotham I could tell" she said. "Well yeah, maybe I do. But Gotham is noplace for her" he said. She walked over to him, putting sway into her hips. "Gotham is for the insane" she said holding his hands. "You know we can't do this anymore" he said. "Oh come on Bruce for old time sake. . . Before you get a woman in your life she said. Bruce thought for a second. "Alright then. But not on this roof. That's a bit weird" he said. "My place is a couple blocks away" she said.

 **Ivy's apartment**

Bruce opens the door to Ivy's home. She has her legs wrapped around his waist and is kissing him passionately. He closes the door behind him and holds her up by her arse. Ivy's apartment is small. Only has 4 rooms. Her bedroom, kitchen, living room and bathroom. Bruce put her down on her bed. He strips away his torso. Ivy never forgets how nice his body was. Ever since the first time they met she had found batman extremely attractive. He has large pecs. A eight pack. A V-line. And his arms must have been 9 inches thick. She too stripped away her one piece costume. She had green lingerie. Bruce admired her body aswell. Her boobs were at least D's. She had a slim athletic body. Her arse was pretty big and fitted perfectly with her thick thighs. Bruce unbuckled his belt and dropped it othe floor. Ivy crawled over. She put her fingers on the rim of his trousers. She pulled them down. She smiled at him. "Sometimes I forget how big you are" she says. Holding the base of his 8 inches. She wraps her lips around the head. She slowly pulls her lips away. "Ummm" she says, staring into his eyes. She puts his dick back into her mouth. She bobs back and forth for around a minute. Each bob she makes a slurping sound as the saliva covers his cock. She comes up for air, saliva hung from the tip of the cock and her ruby lips. She jerked his long shaft looking directly at him. She puts the entirety of his member back into her mouth. Gagging on its size. "Oh Fuck me Pam" he groans. Ivy cheekily and seductively giggles. She jerks the shaft whilst sucking on his big left ball sack. Bruce pulled her away from his cock. The two got under the covers. Bruce got on top of Ivy. He inserted his cock into her wet vagina. He started thrusting slowly. Ivy wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her neck whilst grabbing her hair to thrust more powerfully. She clenched the duvet, crumpling it. "Oh fuck Bruce your so fucking big" she moaned. He grunted in response. He kissed her as they fucked. Their tongues circled each other's. Plant life in the apartment began growing faster as Ivy couldn't control her body as she was approaching climax. "B-b-Bruce I'm going to-to cum" she moaned. Bruce pumped one last time before she squirted all over her bed sheets. "I'm close too" Bruce said. She got him out her vagina before he came. She got on her knees at his feet. Bruce jerked his cock hard before his cock exploded with cum. Ivy's face and tits were covered in his cum. She opened her mouth to show him the cum she'd caught their. She gulped it down and cleaned up the rest using her tongue and fingers. The pair slumped into bed again. Bruce held her with both arms.

"Would ya get a look at you two love birds" a voice instantly recognisable as Harley said from the window. "Oh shit Harley" Ivy said quickly sitting up and covering her boobs with the silk duvet. "How much of that did you see?" Ivy continued. "Only the bit where he came on ya" Harley said, "very entertaining". "What are you doing here?" Ivy asked. "I was coming to see you but ended up seeing a different type of cumming" Harley laughed. "Seriously Harley!" Ivy said in an assertive tone. "Calm down. I was scoping out the joker and it looks like he's trying to find me" Harley said. "Is that it?" Ivy said. "Yes" Harley said. "For fuck sake Harley we already fucking knew that" Ivy said angrily. "Well I'm sorry" Harley replied. "You should probably go Bruce" Ivy whispered, "Harley don't tell anyone about this". Bruce got back into costume and climbed out of the window. Bruce sat down on the roof that he was on earlier. The Flash suddenly appeared in front of him. "Bruce they're you are. You need to come back to the watchtower. It's urgent" Barry said. "What is it?" Bruce replied. "Superman was abducted by Vandal Savage" Barry replied. Bruce's eyes widened.

To be continued. . .


End file.
